Don't ignore me, my love for I can't live without you
by BlueHippocampus
Summary: Finally Leeteuk is coming out of the army ! Kangin couldn't be happier ! But why is the leader ignoring him? And what is Kangin hiding? Can they really get back together?


Kangteuk

Don't ignore me, my love for I can't live without you

Chapter one :

Finally, today was the day !

The day were Leeteuk was coming back ! The two years flew by and at the same time had been excrutiatingly ong.

He had been missing his hyung, his friend, his love...

It had been so long since he had last touched him, held him kissed him. Kangin was so nervous, he twiched with excitation in front of the army casern's gate. The fans were screaming in the background but he couldn't hear them, his only focus was on the doors that were soon going to open. His friends were by his side as well and Kangin could hear Heechul sniggering by his side surey mocking his attitude.

Donghae and Eunhyuk were here as well both walking restlessly with the little fishy annoying the hell out of a bored Kyuhyun.

Kangin's breath caught up in his throat.

The doors were opening and there appeared Leeteuk, their leader.

Like an angel, he was smiling brigthly at everyone.

The strong man was unmoving, his feet weren't responding as he took the sight in front of him.

Heechu pushed past him.

« -won't you move ? I thought you wanted to jump him or something ! You're already chickening out ? »

The raccoon growled and followed his smirking hyung.

Kyuhyun was openly laughing in the background. Leeteuk turned to his group and went straight in the arms of Donghae, who had run to his hyung, a big grin on his adorable face.

« -I missed you so, so much hyung ! »

The leader, of course, had troubles keeping his tears in.

« Yah ! Teuk-ah ! Are you already crying ? Aish ! »

The eldest laughed ad hugged the diva.

« I missed you too Chullie ! »

« You fool ! I didn't miss you at all ! »

Kyuhyun joined in on the hug.

« Hyung, stop lying. You looked as nervous as Kangin hyung »

Eunhyuk and Donghae were laughing in the background and watched happily as the diva tried to hit the maknae without leaving Leeteuk's arms.

Kangin, who had been watching the antics of his « family », suddently came closer and hugged the leader as well.

He whispered in Leeteuk's ear, trying to be as discreet as he could in front of the fans.

« I missed you so much Teukie... »

They both looked in the other's eyes and it seemed as if the time had stopped as they reconnected after so much time spend away from each other. But at last, they were reunited.

Kangin's eyes were drawn to his love's lips which looked so luscious. He leaned a little and he was close, so close...

« Yah ! You big raccoon ! Get off my back before I go all bad ass Cinderella on you ! »

That snapped both men out of their little reverie and with a red face, Leeteuk stepped out of the embrace of his group.

« we have to do the press conference, let's hurry it up, I want to go home. »

They walked all together towards the cameras and the screaming fans. Each of them plastering on their « show » face.

But the strong man couldn't help but notice that his leader had taken the care to place himself between the Eunhae couple who were talking excitedly with him. He never looked Kangin's way and seemed to have become oblivious to his very existence.

Had Leeteuk's feeling changed in the time they were appart ?

After they came home the leader greeted all of his beloved dongsaengs and made a point to spend some time with each and everyone of them.

Except Kangin...

The big guy had been silently watching as his beloved hyung played, talked and got reinquited with everybody. It seemed that whatever connection they had shared a few hours ago was gone and the leader seemed content to ignore him entirely.

Maybe, that was how things were before, when the raccoon was himself in the army.

They ate together, playing and talking loudlyand the picture seemed perfect.

If only Kangin could stop feeling nauseous it would have been perfect.

After a while, Ryeowook realized that something was amiss with their favorite strong man.

« kangin hyung ! You're not eating ? Is something wrong with the food ? You like that dish normally and I didn't change my recipe ! ». The cute giraffe was beginning to rumbe to himself, trying to find if he had done anything different that would have caused his hyung to dislike the food.

« Don't worry wooky, I'm just not hungry that's all... »

Everybody stopped what they were doing to looked at their hyung, bewilered.

« Are you sick, hyung ? You're always up for food ! »

« Pff ! It's probably the nerves for tonight » scoffed Kyuhyun and winked. Kangin glared at the maknae.

« Shut up Kyuhyun ! I'm just not hungry don't you guys make a big deal out of it. »

He got abruptly up and left the room. He felt frustrated beyond reasons and like his chest was too tight.

The rest of the members were more than a little surprised by their hyung's outburst. It wasn't the first time the man had a tantrum, far from it, but they had all thought that he would be over the moon by Leeteuk's return.

« Aish ! That man, really !, said Heechul loudly, he turned to the leader who hadn't moved and hadn't even stopped eating. And you ! Why are you staying here ? Go tak to him ! »

leeteuk looked back at the dark haired diva, frowning.

« Why should I ? Kyuhyun is the one that vexed him ! He seems happier without me around anyway... »

Leeteuk left as well and went to his room.

The leader felt drained of all energy. It had been two very hard years.

He had missed all of his dongsaengs very much and to be reunited with them felt so good. He couldn't shake the sadness he felt deep inside, however. The one person he had missed dearly, his lover, Youngwoon seemed even more out of reach now than when he was away.

On all occasions he had had while he was in the army, he would watch all the Tvshows and the other programs which featured his strong man. It was a sweet torture to be able to watch himbe so happy and as carefree as usua without him.

He had asked himself a lot of questions like : did Youngwoon missed him as much as he did ? , was he that much of a good actor ?

All those thoughts had clouded his mind even for the day of his ong awaited return. When he had seen Kangin again, he had lost the ability to breath. Finally, they were together again !

But instead of the smile and the embrace he had hoped for, the raccoon had stayed unmoving with an unreadable expression on his face.

The leader had felt his own smile slipping off but he had contained himself. It wasn't time to wallow, he was still an idol and he had a job to do. Now wasn't the time to think, they were being watched, he had to get into character.

He had placed his leader mask firmly on his face and had greeted his dongsaengs excitingly.

When Kangin had joined them in the group hug and had whispered that he had missed him, Leeteuk's heart had missed him, Leeteuk's heart had been ready to burst. Maybe all his doubts had been unfounded ! He had been imagining things ! The relief had felt so good. But then the spell had been broken and it had reminded himself that he had other duties to attend to before being able to reconnect fully with his lover.

For the rest of the time they were out, he had decided to stay as far as possible from his strong man as he could because he wasn't sure he could trust himself not to jump him.

When they had finally come home, he had tried to spend as much time as he could with all his dongsaengs. He knew that once him and Youngwoon would be together again, he wouldn't be able to detache himself from his lover.

But he had felt more than once Youngwoon's heavy stare on his bac k, like a promise for later.

Now he was alone and he didn't know what to do, surely Kangin wasn't mad enough to forget about him ! Maybe he should have listened to heechul in the first place. He had thought that it would be better to let his lover calm himself first before going to see him. Leeteuk knew that he wasn't really in the mood to be the shoulder to rely on tonight. He wanted to be able to rey on his strong lover instead.

But now was the time to go and talk to him. They had both waited long enough.

He was nearly in front of Kangin's room when he heard noises coming from it. He stopped and listened, curious.

« You're stupid, you know that ? Why can't you go and talk to him ? You'll have to eventually. You have to be honest with him Youngwoon-ah. »

There was no answer from the other man so Leeteuk leaned and took a look into the room by the crease in the door.

What he saw really surprised him and made his heart stop.

Heechul and Kangin were cuddling on the strong man's bed, the diva's head resting against the raccoon's shoulder.

Tears swelled into leeteuk's eyes as he was seeing this, that was his place ! Heechul had taken his lover from him !

How could he do this to him ? How could THEY do this to him ?

He nearly burst into the room but he decided against it. They didn't deserve to see how hurst he was. And maybe he couldn't really be angry at them. After all, two years was a long time to wait for someone and Kangin and Heechul had always been close The strong man had helped the diva a lot after his break up with Hangeng.

Leeteuk went quietly back to his room, silently crying. It was inevitable, he should have known better. Why a person as perfect as Youngwoon would wait two years for him ?

The time after Kangin's military service had been hard enough. They hadn't had time to get used to being together again that the leader had had to leave for his own service.

He went to bed and tried and failed to sleep, at each hours that passed and Heechul wasn't back in their room, Leeteuk cried more and more.


End file.
